Jake Krane V.S. Dionne Tsung
Jake Krane and Dionne Tsung face-off in an Epic Crap Battle of History. Lyrics Epic Crap Battles of History! Dionne Tsung V.S. Jake Sunshine Krane! Begin! ''Krane: Who's crap flow's the dopest? Jake Sunshine Krane's is Overthrow bitches who oppose me like hoes-es You can never kick an ass so kiss a clitoris This ugly bitch and Ro's Mally got matching noses Tsung: You better hold more than your cloak, bitch, please I'm the Queen of the Asians so you can't outsmart me Plus you've got so much experience acting stupidly Married a demon, but I don't even think he can read You'll sleep with any pretty dude who says he like's them nice Even o'l boy Sub-Zero took a bite and turned you to Ice I'm a descendant of the wiz, don't fuck with me bitch You'll lose this battle like your man to this fire bitch Krane: I had some dumbass dudes but you're forgetting the others Kaylynn Briggs and Elijah, while you fucked your own cousins You think you're so chic with all your fancy China Getting low on Baraka, tossing Chica's salad You wear too much gold and red for anyone to adore you You might as well be working the whore with chop suey I got sunshine that won't quit, you got no ass to get bent, and no tits Somebody teach this bitch to shave her carpet Tsung: You still can't have children no matter who's cumming You sucked so many dicks we should call you Mister Chugging You've got a golden character, but that's some bullshit The sunshine in the wind but ain't smart for shit Krane:'' Translate this into Mandarin Your gaping vagina caused a stupid ass bitch My siblings are monsters! You can't test me, quit shittin' Step off and float that ass home back in your damn boat Trivia *Jake says that Dionne's nose is big like Jamal's due to being partially Arabian. *Dionne references the stereotype that all Asians are smart. She also calls Jake and Scorpion (the demon) stupid, even though she stole Scorpion from him. *Dionne calls Jake a whore by saying he'll sleep with any guy that says they like nice boys, and then says that Sub-Zero had sex with him and he liked it enough to want his own brother Ice. *Dionne references how she's the daughter of Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn's sorcerer and that he'll lose the battle like he lost Scorpion to her. *Jake references how she think's she's "all that" just because she's from China and because she owns a lot of China as in plates and cups. *Jake calls Dionne out by saying she fucked her own cousins because she found one of them cute and because she herself couldn't tell the difference between the men because "all Asians look the same". Jake also calls her bisexual by saying she sucked Baraka's dick and ate out Chica. He also goes on the stereotype that Chinese people don't have asses or breasts. *Dionne pokes fun at no matter how much he tries Jake will never have kids even though Ro Ro was able to. She also says he's a whore because he's sucked a lot of dicks, his personality is a lie, and that he's not smart. *Jake's final line is another racist comment saying that Dionne needs to just go back to China on the boat she came in on.